Talk
by In The Beginning
Summary: The chaos of war was not only affecting the medallion... it was effecting her mind as well. That was why she was grateful that he would listen... that he actually cared. mild HaarxNephenee


(So, I got Radiant Dawn for Christmas.

For the first time since Rekka no Ken, I've been able to get my wyvern rider(Haar) to godmode. Not even kidding. Nothing damages him anymore-- except for magic. But then again, magic kills everyone, doesn't it?

But now it's time to use some crazy authoress magic(read: caffeine) and get this rolling.

Let's begin.

All characters, all creatures, all items © Nintendo)

--------

Talk

--------

After several consecutive battles of fighting Daein forces and smiting factions of Begnion's Central Army, Sanaki finally allowed Ike to let his men rest.

Needless to say, there was much rejoicing.

Had the Central Army seen the camp of the apostle's army that night, they would have wondered if the goddess herself had gone insane; laguz and beorc sat alongside one another that night at dinner.

Excluding Soren and Shinon, of course; the mere idea of socializing with "sub-humans" sent each man into a fit of fury. As such was the case, they instead dined in their tents in isolation.

After food and tales were shared(mostly tales; marching for days on end with no stopping for food had its toll on the stomach), much of the army chose to retire to their tents for the evening.

Among this rather large group was Haar, who tiredly pulled the ebony gauntlets off of his forearms. He didn't bother trying to hide his yawn; who was going to chastise him for being tired at this hour? Nearly everyone else was as exhausted as he was...

"'Scuse me, Haar? Can I... can I talk t'you for just a few minutes?"

The dragon lord glanced over his shoulder to see Nephenee close behind, her long teal hair blowing gently in the quiet wind.

"Well, that depends; what do you want to talk about with me, Nephenee?" he queried, rubbing at his uncovered eve.

The Crimean woman nervously rang her slender hands.

"I jus'... need t' talk to someone I can trus'... all this fightin's starting t' get to me, and I... I want to get all this frustration outta me... will you listen?"

Haar's surprise manifested itself in the form of the subtle raising of his eyebrows.

"You could have probably picked out a better listener; I'm rather notorious for falling asleep..."

"Yeah, but y'always seem t'know what I said... so, you ain't such a bad listener, really. An' besides, you're one of the few people who can tolerate me talkin' like this. ...please?"

For several seconds, a tense silence hung between the two...

A tired smile crept to Haar's face.

"Well then, come on, Nephenee..."

The teal-haired halberdier followed the brunette wyvern rider into his dark, bare tent.

"Forgive the lack of furniture," he chuckled, fiddling with the straps of his armor. "Wyvern knights don't exactly live in the lap of luxury. Make yourself comfortable..."

Nephenee seated herself on an empty wooden crate near the entrance to the tent, her crystalline blue eyes examining the ground as Haar fought to remove the rest of his armor(eventually succeeding, after Nephenee darted over to catch the breastplate that was plummeting towards his foot). As the dragon lord finally sat on the ground, leaning against his carefully stacked armor, he nodded briefly to the halberdier, encouraging her to speak.

"Well... I just don't see th' point of all this war," she began hesitantly, idly kicking her feet to trying and calm her nerves.

She wasn't really used to speaking to others... quietness had always been her mantra.

"I-I can get why we're tryin' to fight Begnion... but Daein? Why... why're we fightin' a country that ain't got a thing to do with laguz, or th' apostle..."

The tired smile on Haar's face grew slightly wider.

"Well then, Nephenee, I guess that makes two people in this army who are confused."

A quiet chuckle escaped Nephenee's lips.

"Yeah--"

Her sudden shriek made Haar shoot upright--

"_Damian, get out of here!_"

The wyvern turned its steely gaze from the panicking Crimean woman to the now-frustrated Begnionite, who snatched up his silver lance that rested on the dusty ground.

"Go on, get out of here! I already told you there's no room for you here!"

Damian snorted, then finally withdrew his massive black head from the tent, nearly tearing it down in the process.

"By the goddess..." the wyvern rider sighed, relaxing once again as Nephenee's panic slowly began to ebb away. "Sorry about that... you were saying?"

For nearly forty-five minutes, Nephenee poured her heart out; she explained how she had only enlisted in the Ohma militia to help protect her family and friends, told of the uprising that eventually resulted in her becoming a member of the Apostle's Army... and mourned the senseless deaths caused by unnecessary fighting with Daein.

"So, I guess all m'saying is that-- can't we find a peaceful way to stop all this fightin'?" the teal-haired halberdier finally sighed, running a slender hand through her long locks. "Just... peace. So we can all be happy, an' not have t' worry..."

She received no reply...

Haar's eyes were closed, his chest slowly rising and falling with each breath.

Nephenee couldn't help but smile as she rose to her feet.

"...thanks for listenin', Haar..."

Carefully, the Crimean woman tiptoed past the sleeping man...

"You've got a good heart, Nephenee."

Her startled gasp elicited a quiet laugh from Haar, who let out a long yawn as he rubbed his eyes.

"You want to look for the peaceful way to end things... I wish more people had the guts to admit that," the brunette man smiled briefly. "Then we'd learn how to solve our problems without resorting to force... wouldn't that be perfect...?"

"...you're real tired tonight, aren't ya, Haar? Y'don't normally talk about stuff like this..."

Haar sighed, folding his hands over his chest.

"...yes, I suppose I am... a little more tired than usual. ...then you must be exhausted. Go get some sleep, Nephenee; we may be starting the march early tomorrow."

"...right. G'night, Haar."

The quiet rustle of the tent door flapping helped Haar to realize just how depressingly empty his temporary abode really was...

Until he heard a very familiar growl and felt a hot wind blowing over his face.

"_Agh!_ ...okay, you win _this_ time, you overgrown lizard... you can sleep like that. Just this_ once_, though...!"

Damian snorted, nudging Haar's foot briefly with his snout before settling down to sleep.

The dragon lord sighed, waiting for repose to take over him...

A flash of teal danced in front of his mind's eye-- his final thought before he finally fell into a slumber.

--------

(End oneshot.

Just to avoid confusion now, the wyvern unit Haar was with was originally from Begnion... so he's not _really_ Daein... I think.

This is most definitely my favorite crack pairing ever. I suppose I can forgive Nintendo for warping the support convos... because now it allows for crack pairings galore!

Anyways, thank you for reading; please leave a review, and let me know what you thought!)


End file.
